Night Stalker
by Ranka Eligor
Summary: A group of vampires find a new prey in the streets of New-York city, but are they the hunters or the hunted?


_So, here is my first submission to . I hope all of you will enjoy this short piece I have managed to put togheter ;)_

_This is something I have created some time ago already, thus my writting style has certainly evolved since then, although I still consider this to be relatively good. At least, I try to convince myself that it is XD_

_So there it is, for your enjoyment, your horror, whatever you want it to be! Night Stalker! D_

_I own every character, and every words... Except one quote (Try to find which one, tehee)._

_I do not own New-York city unfortunately._

_Happy Reading 8D_

The gentle moonlight filtered through the faint veil of the nearly inexistent clouds, as the Night remained unnaturally silent in the streets of New York, devoid of all the familiar human activities that distinguished the city from the other towns of the United States, or simply fulfilled its role into confirming to the eyes of tourists the truths behind most rumored stereotypes of the metropolis.

But this night, like all others since a certain time, was different…

The light tapping of leather boots resonated into the empty roads of the town, its catwalks smoothly polished by the constant passing of bystanders, now only filled with an uncommon darkness as the pale, hooded figure carried on his slow, yet steady march along the path, his steps seemingly calculated as each landed on the city's base with deviant elegance.

The colorless cloth dancing with every stride, and his visage obscured by the white cloak, he moved as a nameless ghost within the alley, his gaze penetrating every aspect of the image before him, to the outline of every building, to the smallest crevice in the cold concrete.

Honoring their reputation as the deadliest of predators, two of the Nightwalkers revealed themselves from the Shadows as both shot a single round of their respective firearm.

The thin projectiles glittered as they passed through the haze of the moonlight, spiraling towards the unmoving figure with the inhuman precision, characterized by their vampire origins.

It made no gestures even as the bullets passed right by him… And struck two vampires that had stood behind the prey they had stalked like shadows.

''What the hell!'' Shouted one of the killers while both emptied their clip in unison upon the cloaked being. The result repeating itself over and over as bullets simply passed by, and the figure walked onward untouched.

''Bullets don't do any good against him, cease fire!'' Barked the obvious leader of the small gang of vampires as he approached the shrouded man.

''Surrender now and we will promise you an easy death!'' He spat out mockingly at the man as he took out a dagger, flipping it around his hand with dexterous fingers in an attempt to intimidate his motionless prey.

Moments passed before there was any sign of life from the individual, who now moved a hand to his belt, where he detached a sheathed oriental blade from his belt, letting it drop lightly in his left hand before speaking in a whisper caught by the keen ears of the bloodsuckers.

''I could promise you the same, but it would be a lie…''

Enraged, they dashed in chaotic harmony towards their veiled adversary, daggers and knives already thrusting at the ghostly foe as their bloodlust overcame their sense of reason, their tongues already salivating in anticipation of the taste of the wanderer's life.

Yet even through their ravenous demeanor or their numbers, nothing escaped the hidden gaze of the warrior. Every sword shimmered in the enigmatic light of the moon that hazed over all like the glare of a predator, all, but his own, who rested firmly encased in its ebony scabbard.

Standing relaxed on both his feet, all and any escape was all but impossible for the man as three of the vampires stood only a few inches from him, their blades already building up the definite momentum before their fatal strike.

Yet the razor's had lost their shine, for the falling ruins of a building's wall shadowed the revealing moonlight…

No cries emerged as the concrete fell upon the three who had realized all too late of their fate, the only ensuing resonance being that of the painfully loud crash of the stones, which reverberated throughout the winds, and the rest of the silent city for miles before the wave died off in its own echo.

Unbalanced by their surprise at the sudden turn of events, their focus wavered as the shock of the loss of their brethrens struck them.

Their daggers, on the other hand, did not…

Falling uncontrollably because of their strength, gravity seemed of little consequence to the unmoving warrior. Elbowing the first without even taking the care to look into his assailant's eyes, the sickening, and utmost satisfying snap of his ribs boomed in the fighter's ears before he was thrown against one of the fiends.

The bone having pierced heart and lungs, the nightwalker instantly consumed himself, cremating the other behind him in the process, both ash before either had the chance to set foot on the earth again.

Beforehand, the black scabbard's gentle curve had already dug its way under the leg of one of the murderers, sending him falling against one of his friends while the nameless swordsman spun on his heels, following the motion of his strike.

Facing a group of five, the initial motion stopped for an instant, yet the momentum only grew as the Paradox was unleashed from its dark prison upon the blood drinkers in a horizontal motion in a full semi-circle. A dark emerald aura following the sword's motion, all stood breathless in their respective positions until the one sent airborne fell in an unrecognizable pulp of blood.

His every gesture moved with such calmness that it could have almost been seen as carelessness, yet every position, as relaxed as they were shown, represented the graceful perfection of every strike, a second came as the blade raised towards the sky, scorching the ground below in its wake, scarring its concrete floor over a distance until it reached two more of the beasts and halved them before either had the chance to move.

It is only after the blade was sheathed once more, that the ash feathered, and blackened the earth…

With only one arm and leg, the leader watched in silent terror the remains of his former brethrens, and his own self… His remaining eye then turning painfully towards the white-robed assassin, he moved, trembling, in a futile attempt to escape the warrior's blade.

Slowly rotating towards the head of the murdered clan, it is only then that the agonizing vampire realized how his immediate death would have been a better fate then to suffer the torture bestowed on him now.

He stood helpless, baring the inhuman glare of those two emerald orbs, which tore at the remains of his sanity with every instant. They pierced through his soul, as did the sword held in the killer's hand at his brother's flesh.

They were the very eyes of death…

And through a mere act of sheer will from the Immortal's part, the vampire's blood boiled, his ensuing screams heard across the city before his mutilated body exploded, leaving only a bloodied skeleton upon the surface of the road.

Minutes passed until the man moved again, turning away from the horrendous sight of his own making, he walked away, his unexplainably stainless robes dancing with each of his steps, as he continued along his un-predestined path…

In the shadows, a lone city cam-recorder watched the departure of the Paradox, Kel Eligor…


End file.
